


Five Times Harrison Ended Up In Maxi's Bed

by Piranahaha



Category: Bondi Rescue (TV)
Genre: CPR, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deano doesn't take his shit, Drowning, Drunkenness, Exhaustion, Flat Rock, Gen, Hangover, Harrison gets a booboo, Harrison has a Bad Day, Harrison tries to ignore being sick, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Maxi puts the bandaids on, Near Death Experiences, Original Character Death(s), Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Vomiting, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piranahaha/pseuds/Piranahaha
Summary: Harrison keeps finding his way into Maxi's bed unintentionally, and he's never really sure how he got there.





	1. The Time He Showed Up Drunk on Maxi's Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> Here's my second ever Bondi Rescue fic, and also my first multi-chaptered fic! The entire thing is written, and I will post chapters after they have been edited to my liking. The tags will also be edited as chapters are added, so keep an eye out for those to change. As always, I'm not native to Australia so any errors are mine and mine alone. I'm also responsible for any grammar or spelling errors you may find, as this is not beta read. A huge thank you again goes to AmmoLovesJyron for being a soundboard and cheering me on. You're the best mate!

The first streaks of sunrise were just beginning to color the sky when Trent Maxwell opened his front door, intent to head out for a quick run before heading to Bondi for the early shift. Instead, he all but tripped over a person sprawled on his front stoop. 

"Shit!" With an rather ungraceful leap, he backed away into his entry and stopped, trying to process what exactly he was seeing. The person was leaned against the wall of his home, chin touching their chest and legs stretched out in front of them. He could hear faint snoring, and the person, a man actually, appeared to be breathing normally. So at least it wasn't a dead body. That was a step in the right direction. The person also seemed just a little bit familiar, the hair especially with its wild brunet curls streaked in blond. Hang on a second…

Maxi stepped forward again, this time to crouch beside the man's shoulder and gently tilt his head back until he could see the face. Yep, it was Harrison. The new trainee from New Zealand had only started a couple of weeks previously, and for sure had no reason to be on Maxi's doorstep at five thirty in the morning. _How the hell did he get here?_

"Hutts." He shook the man's shoulder, brow creasing as, instead of waking up, the younger lifeguard just flopped about like a dead fish. Now that he was closer, he could smell alcohol all over the kiwi and he appeared to be wearing the same clothes he'd left the tower in yesterday evening. 

"Harrison!" A hard rub of his knuckles down the sleeping man's sternum got a reaction. Not much of one, just a bleary moan and hand batting at him to get him to stop. 

"Come on mate." Trent rubbed the same spot, this time harder and longer until greenish eyes blinked open and sort of looked at him. "It's time to get up."

"Whaaa?" Harrison slurred, trying to focus on the face in front of him. "Who?"

"It's Maxi mate. You're on my front step. You gotta get up though. Come on." He reached out, slinging an arm under Harrison's armpit and lifting, a grunt escaping as he stood up taking on most of the smaller man's weight. He sure didn't feel much smaller at that moment.

"Help me out here mate," he groaned, trying to keep the both of them from toppling back onto the sidewalk. The kiwi was absolutely no help at all, legs barely doing anything to keep him upright. His head lolled to the side, hair brushing against Trent's shoulder. 

_For fuck's sake._ The senior lifeguard pulled the trainee tighter against his side, and drug him inside, dropping him unceremoniously on the couch. Harrison's body hit the cushions and bounced once before he was again still.

"You're absolutely plastered, aren't you?" Maxi shook his head. "You probably have no idea where you are, do you mate?" 

There was no answer from the man laying face down in his cushions. At least, nothing besides resumed snoring.

Now the Aussie had a problem. He was supposed to be leaving for start of shift in forty-five minutes, but there was absolutely no way he could leave Harrison alone while he was this intoxicated. It wouldn't be safe. He could call an ambulance, but he didn't think that's really what Hutts needed. He just needed to sleep it off for a few hours, and then spend another few suffering through the horrendous hangover sure to be waiting for him. 

Sighing, Maxi sat down on the other end of the sofa, digging his cell phone out of his shorts as he did. It looked like he was calling in for the morning. He dialed Hoppo's number, and waited while it rang. Even though it was early, he was pretty sure his boss would be up anyway. He was usually at the beach by the time the lifeguards were coming in to set up for the day. 

"Hello?" The deep voice of the head lifeguard came on the line. 

"Hey Hop, it's Maxi."

"Maxi, what's up mate? Everything alright?" 

"Yeah Hop, everything's fine. Well, with me anyway. So listen, I found Harrison passed out on my front steps this morning. He's absolutely plastered, and I have no idea how he even got here. I can't leave him alone until he sobers up so, uh, I guess this is me calling out for my shift." Maxi ran a hand through his short hair while his leg bounced. He heard a sigh. 

"So let me make sure I understand this," the other man began. "You found a passed out, drunk Harrison on your front steps this morning, and you have no idea how he got there, but now he's so drunk he needs a babysitter to make sure he doesn't drown in his own vomit?" 

Maxi choked out a laugh. "Pretty much, yeah. He's absolutely gone. Couldn't even walk inside with me."

Hoppo laughed too. "Well, I'll leave you to babysitting. Let me know if you need any help. I can always call Yak if need be."

"Sure thing. Thanks Hop."

"Any time Maxi. Tell Harrison he owes you a shift when he's sober enough to remember it." 

They both laughed again, and he assured his boss that he would before saying goodbye. 

He tapped the button to end the call, glancing over to where Harrison lay. "Right mate." He stood up. "Time to get you sorted." 

He pulled a still very floppy and unhelpful Harrison to an upright position, then brought him up over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He lugged the heavier than he looked man into his bed room, and dropped him with a muffled thump onto the bed. Harrison moaned, slitting open his eyes to glare at the other man. 

"Mean," he slurred accusingly, pointing a hand at the offender. 

"Oh shut up." 

Without fuss, and with a lot of effort, he pulled the trainee's t-shirt off, followed by his shoes and shorts in quick succession. When the man was in nothing but his boxers, Maxi rolled him onto his side in some form of the recovery position in case he was drunk enough to vomit in his sleep. He left then, after leaving his trashcan by the bed for when Harrison woke up later. He was sure it was going to be well used when the hangover hit. 

Most of Maxi's day alternated between watching Netflix and checking on the sleeping drunk in his bed. It wasn't until the early afternoon that he heard the first signs of stirring in the form of creaking mattress springs. Followed closely by loud retching. He grinned. Harrison was awake. 

"Hey mate!" He entered his room and greeted the confused, miserable looking young man clutching the trash can to his chest. He could already smell the stink of vomit mixed with alcohol. "You 'right?"

"Maxi?" Harrison looked at him, confusion wrinkling his brow. "Where am I?" 

"Mate, you don't remember? You're at my place. I found you on my front steps this morning." 

"You're front steps? What was I-" He cut himself off with another round of violent heaving that made Trent wince in sympathy. When he was able to lift his head back up, his hazel eyes had teared up and his nose ran from the force of his gagging. 

"How much did you drink last night?" Maxi asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside his miserable charge. "Do you even know?" 

"No idea mate," Harrison groaned, resting his head on the rim of the can. "Too much."

Maxi held back a chuckle as he patted the kiwi's shoulder. "You don't say."

The brunet lifted his head to glare at the older man, but the look was tempered by his messy bed head, leaving him looking much cuter than he was going for. Not that Maxi would admit such a thing. The nasty look changed to one of extreme confusion as Harrison realized where exactly he was. 

"Wait. Maxi am I in your bedroom?" 

"Yeah. Where else was I going to have you sleep it off. The floor?" 

This time, Maxi did laugh while Harrison groaned, which turned into another bout of dry heaving into the can he still cradled against his chest. Finally taking pity, the older man stepped out to grab a glass of water and a few aspirin tablets to help take the edge off of what was sure to be a pounding headache. He brought the items back, and handed them over to a grateful Harrison who swallowed the tablets dry, followed by a few sips of the water. 

"Thanks mate. Honestly. I have no idea what happened last night. I went out with Mouse and Gonz and I don't remember a whole lot after the first few rounds." 

Maxi nodded, taking the glass back to set it down on his nightstand. "I'm not surprised. Those two can drink anyone under the table. Still doesn't explain how you got here though." 

"Yeah, that I've got no clue about. Sorry for showing up drunk off my ass though." Harrison looked down, a light blush coloring his cheeks. "And uhh, thanks for letting me crash here while I slept it off." He paused, fingers twisting a bit in a nervous movement. "I can uhh, I can go now. I think." 

Trent couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head at the sheepish younger man. "No worries mate. And you can finish your hangover out here. Take your time in feeling better before you leave." 

Grateful hazel eyes met his, followed by a weak smile. "Thanks a million, mate. You're a lifesaver."

"Yeah, that's why I'm called a 'lifeguard'. Duh."

Maxi laughed again when Harrison groaned and dropped his head back into the vomit basin. He left the man to his hangover, and headed back out to the main living area, intent to make up some easy-on-the-stomach food for when the kiwi finally managed to get his feet back under him. _Maybe, he thought, maybe I'll even let him know I've got a spare room he can move in to if he wants to._


	2. The Time Deano Put Him There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison was sure that ignoring his illness wouldn't end badly. How could it? And he sure as hell didn't expect it would cause him to end up in his roommate's bed again. At leas this time it wasn't his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two for everyone. I just finished editing it, so any mistakes remaining are mine as always. Please enjoy, and let me know what you think.

Harrison groaned as he rolled over to the sound of his phone alarm. He blearily tapped the off icon, and moved so he was lying on his back. He was due for the early shift at the beach today, but he was not looking forward to it. His head throbbed and his stomach clenched, reminding him of just how many times he'd had to run to his en-suite to vomit throughout the night. And the exhaustion weighing down his limbs reminded him of just how little sleep he'd gotten as a result. 

With a sigh, he pushed himself upright, closing his eyes to stop the room from spinning so much. When he deemed it safe, he swung his legs out and stood up, then promptly plopped back down on to the edge of the bed when they threatened to give out on him. Damn he was sick. But he was also the trainee, and all the senior lifeguards had their eyes on him, just waiting for him to bungle his shot at being a full timer. He absolutely did not want to call out unless he physically couldn't get there. And he was sure he'd be alright in a few minutes. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

When a few minutes had passed, and his head had stopped spinning as much, Harrison got himself upright and stumbled into the bathroom for a shower. His stomach still gurgled ominously, but he was thankful that he'd thrown up everything during the night so there was nothing left. With the shower heating up, he set about taking care of his morning piss and then brushing the taste of bile off his tongue. He stripped out of his boxers, leaving them in a pile by the toilet with the other sets from earlier in the week. Moving to step past the curtain and into the hot water, Harrison was again hit by a wave of dizziness, followed quickly by his ears ringing and vision graying out. 

_Shit._ He thought, lowering himself to the floor and stretching out into the recovery position he'd been taught to use when treating patients with similar complaints. _At least if I pass out I won't hit my head this way._ He took deep, slow breaths, eyes closed against to block out the merry-go-round of a room and willed the impending faint to go away. He was not going to pass out over one night of puking. 

When his hearing returned and he could open his eyes without the entire bathroom turning upside down, the trainee levered himself back into a sitting position, then kneeling, and finally he pulled himself up using the vanity as a crutch. He happened to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and he would even say he looked awful. Dark circles had formed under his eyes, and the tan on his face didn't hide how pale he'd gone. Except for the flush that was across his cheeks. _I probably have a fever too. But a shower will help. I'll feel better after a shower._

He kept the mantra going the entire time he was showering, even though he had to sit back down part way through thanks to another wave of nausea and dizziness. He was even more exhausted when he was done than he was when he started, and he still had the fifteen minute walk to Bondi to go. He made his way back to his bedroom and got himself dressed in his boardies and pullover. A shiver trailed down his spine, so he added a second pullover on top. 

It seemed luck was on his side, because Maxi's door was still shut, meaning that the older man was still asleep. Which, yeah, duh, since he wasn't due in at the beach until nine. Harrison shuffled through the kitchen, wrinkling his nose at the prospect of breakfast and instead just grabbed his water bottle from the fridge before he went out the door. 

By the time he reached the promenade, Harrison had sweat trickling down his back despite the gooseflesh that still dotted his skin. He was miserable, with a pounding headache that only got worse with the sun and a cramping stomach that threatened to double him over any moment. The brunet managed to make it into the tower without being spotted by anyone else, and he crumpled gratefully into a chair for the wait until clock in time. He leaned back, resting against the seat back with his eyes closed, willing the stabbing pains behind his eyes away. He was glad he was alone for the moment, so he had time to try and figure out just how he was going to manage to stay alive for his shift. 

His alone time came to an abrupt end with the arrival of Chapo and Deano. The two came through the door one after the other, chatting way too loudly for Harrison's sensitive head. He willed himself not to groan, and sat up straight, plastering on a smile he hoped would help cover up just how ill he was. 

"Hey boys. How's it going this morning?" He asked, faking his usual levels of cheer. 

"Good morning so far," Deano replied, dropping his lunch in the fridge while Chapo flopped into the other chair. "Had a nice run before breakfast." 

"Yeah? Sounds good mate." 

"Mmm." The older man turned around and stopped eyes scanning Harrison's bundled up form. "You right mate? You're wrapped up like it's the middle of winter in here."

"Yeah Deano," he laughed, trying to deflect. "Just had a chill this morning is all." 

"Huh." The dark haired man had a face that said he didn't believe a single word that had just come out of the trainee's mouth. "Well, you head down and start getting the rhino's ready to take out for set up, and I'll meet you down there in five. Right?" 

"Yep, sounds good mate." 

He stood up, pretending that his head didn't swim and his knees didn't almost buckle. He managed to make it out of the tower without raising more suspicion, at least he hoped he didn't, and down into the storage area before his stomach had finally had enough. He doubled over, bracing against the wall while he heaved, muscles spasming with the force of it. Nothing much came up, just a small stream of yellow bile and stomach acid which burned his throat. His eyes watered and his nose ran, but the dry heaving didn't stop. 

"You're alright, huh mate?" Deano's disembodied voice asked from behind him, and Harrison groaned, knowing he'd been caught out. He spit a few more times, then sank to the sand, legs unable to keep him up any longer. He blinked up at the senior lifeguard, who was looking at him with a combination of bemusement and concern. 

"Maybe not," he admitted, resting his head on his bent knees. "I thought I would be okay."

"Doesn't look like it. You need to get seen mate." 

"But-" His protest was cut off by Deano shaking his head.

"No buts about it mate. You can't work like this. Let me help you back into the tower and then I'll call Hop and let him know I'm taking you to emergency." 

"But-" 

"It's not peak season yet, the beach will survive being down two lifeguards for the early start until the next shift comes in. You can't go by yourself so I'm taking you. Here, let's get you up."

He reached down and grasped Harrison under the armpit, helping him get off the ground. Immediately, the younger man's knees buckled, almost sending him back to the sand. Deano was there though, taking his weight and slinging Harrison's arm over his own shoulders to get him back up to the tower. It was slow going, and by the time they were back inside, Harrison's body was shaking and sweat was pouring off his brow. He collapsed back into a chair, earning himself a raised eyebrow from Chapo. 

"What's the matter with you mate?" 

"He's sick," Deano answered before the youngest member of the team could. "I'm calling Hop and then taking him to emergency."

Chapo winced in sympathy. "Good luck mate." 

Harrison just nodded, exhausted. He rested back in the chair with his eyes closed, only half listening as the elder lifeguard spoke with their boss and arranged to take the trainee to the clinic. He must have dozed off a bit, because the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by said lifeguard. 

"C'mon Hutts. Let's get you seen."

He nodded, wincing as the movement jarred his sensitive head. Deano again held out a supporting arm which the kiwi was not too proud to take advantage of. He shuffled his way out of the tower, stopping whenever the dizziness became too much. The older man was patient with the slow process, not saying a word when they stopped three times between the foot of the stairs and the start of the carpark. Only when the shorter man was safely in his passenger seat did Deano unleash the lecture that Harrison was sure had been brewing since he'd been caught throwing his guts up into the sand. He sighed, but took it, nodding along and agreeing that yes, he was a complete idiot for coming to work when he was this sick and that yes, he realized now what a bad idea that was. 

It didn't take them long to reach the emergency department, but it was long enough for the older lifeguard's lecture to wind down into silence. A silence that the kiwi's throbbing, melting brain was very happy for. They made it inside relatively easily, but, much to Harrison's embarrassment, the nurse at the check in desk took one look at him and insisted he sit down in a wheelchair. He gave in, trying to hold on to the last shreds of his dignity, and set about filling in the paperwork he'd been handed alongside the band the registration attendant put on his left wrist. 

The waiting area wasn't full by any means, so within ten minutes Harrison heard his name being called. Deano stood up, putting away his phone, and took control of pushing the wheelchair towards the double doors being held open by a female nurse in blue scrubs. 

"Harrison Reid?" she asked as they approached. 

"Yep."

"And your date of birth is October 22nd of 1994?" 

He affirmed this as well, and the nurse, Caitlin according to her name tag, nodded. 

"And who is this with you Mr. Reid?" 

"He's a friend. We work together."

"Okay, well, come on back we've got a room for you to start in." She gestured through the doors, and led them through the hallway to a small cubicle with the curtain pulled back. Inside it was a simple bed with white sheets, a few cabinets, and a small TV mounted in the corner. Deano gave him a hand moving from the wheelchair to the edge of the bed, and gave him sympathetic look when Caitlin tossed a thin gown at him and directed him to change into it. 

"I'll be outside. Just press the call bell when you're done, okay?" She said, glancing through the papers he'd filled out.

"Sure." 

Deano followed her out, and the nurse pulled the curtain across to give him some form of privacy while he stripped from his boardies and shirts. There wasn't much at all to the gown, and it was a little confusing to figure out, but he managed. He was also shaking with chills again by the time he pressed the call bell and sat down on the bedside. A moment later the black haired nurse reappeared with Deano. 

"Okay Mr. Reid. You're paperwork says you're here for nausea, vomiting, dizziness, and a possible fever. Is that correct?" 

"Please, just call me Harrison. And yeah, sounds right."

"And how long has this been going on?" 

"I was up most of the night with it. I thought it would pass and I'd feel better." He looked down at his lap. "It didn't and then Deano brought me in."

"After you tried to show up at work like this," the older man interjected, sending a sharp look at the chastised trainee. 

"Yeah. After that."

"Well, let me get some vitals and the doctor will be in, okay?" 

Harrison nodded, and lay back on the mattress as directed. He kept his eyes closed against the bright lights overhead while the nurse took his blood pressure, pulse, and temperature. 

"Your pressure is a little low, your heart rate is up, and so is your temperature. You've got a fever of thirty nine point four. I'll go talk to the doctor, but I'm almost certain he's going to order some blood work and fluids at the very least," Caitlin explained as she placed cardiac monitor patches on his chest. 

Harrison flinched at the mention of blood work. "Is this the time to mention I faint any time a needle comes anywhere near me?" 

The nurse laughed, and shook her head. "No worries, happens to a lot of people." 

Harrison smiled half-heartedly. Seated in a chair, Deano shook his head. 

"Right, well, let me go talk to the doc and we'll get things moving for you, okay?" 

Harrison nodded, then let his head fall back onto the pillow. He sighed, then looked over at his fellow lifeguard. "You don't have to stay with me mate. I'll be alright."

The older man shook his head. "Nah mate, it's all good. This way I can keep Hop updated and give you a ride home when you're done." 

Though he wasn't going to admit it out loud, the kiwi was glad for the company. He was dreading the needles, and even more so facing the head lifeguard when he was better. They stayed in comfortable silence for several minutes until a knock signaled the return of the nurse. This time, a green scrubbed care technician accompanied her. She brought with her a bag of fluids and set up, as well as things Harrison was absolutely sure involved needles. 

"So, the doc has asked me to get some blood from you, and then start you on a drip while those go to the lab. He'll be in shortly to see you and he'll probably order some medicine for your fever and some for the nausea too." 

"Right," Harrison said faintly, already feeling dizzy at the thought of the needle. 

"Since you said you faint around needles," nurse Caitlin continued explaining while she set up a metal tray with her supplies, "I'm going to lay you back and you can close your eyes. If you go out, that's fine, I'll get everything done before you wake up again. Sound good?"   
"Yeah." Harrison laid back on the pillow again, closing his eyes. He let his mind wander, doing everything in his power not to imagine a needle coming close to his body. And then going into his body, and then- 

"-arison. Harrison, wake up mate." 

He blinked, trying to clear the fuzziness of his vision. Slowly Deano's worried face came into view above his own. A relieved smile broke out on his face. 

"Hey mate. You were right. You passed right out when the needle showed up." 

Harrison groaned, rolling his head to the side to see the area of tape on his right forearm where the catheter had been inserted. Above him, the bag of fluids was running in, and the lights had been dimmed. 

Another knock at the door announced the arrival of the doctor, an older man with graying temples and a kind face. A pair of thick glasses slid down his nose and a bright pink stethoscope hung around his neck. 

"Hi there, Mr. Reid. I'm Dr. Finton, the attending on today. I hear you're not doing so hot." The doctor shook hands with both men, and settled on the rolling stool that was positioned by the bed. "Let me check you over real quick, and then we'll get you feeling better, okay?" 

Harrison nodded. "Sounds great Doc. Thanks."

"No worries mate." 

The doctor's exam was brief but thorough, and he proclaimed that Harrison most likely had a bad stomach bug mixed up with dehydration from throwing up so long. He also told him that a few hours of fluids, some anti-nausea medicine, and something to help lower his fever and he would be feeling much better. 

"Thanks doc." Harrison let his head flop back onto the pillow, wrinkling his nose as it crinkled in his ear. 

"I'll check back on you a bit later, once the medicine has kicked in." The attending took his leave then, standing up from the stool and ducking out around the curtain. 

Harrison glanced over to see Deano was still present, sitting in the hard plastic chair with his legs crossed. "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah mate?" The elder man looked up at his self-proclaimed charge's call. 

"Thanks for staying." 

Deano shook his head, smiling. "Any time mate."

A few hours and several doses of medicine later, Harrison was feeling better, but he was also feeling his lack of sleep from the night before He'd had at least two more bouts of vomiting when the medications injected into his IV had worn off, and his head continued to throb. His entire body ached and his limbs felt heavy from fatigue. The good news was he'd managed to hold down the liquids he'd been given, so it was time for him to be discharged home. The process was relatively quick and by early afternoon he was being wheeled out to Deano's car with a bag full of medications on his lap. He managed to get himself in, but it was shaky and uncoordinated. 

"You live with Maxi right?" Deano settled himself behind the wheel. 

"Yeah, I've got the other room."

"Right. I'll call Hoppo once I drop you off, and I'll let him know you'll call once you've gotten some sleep."

"Thanks Deano."

"Anytime Hutts."

The ride was quiet, and the kiwi was starting to drift off into sleep by the time the car came to a stop. He blinked heavy eyelids open to see that they had pulled into the driveway of his and Maxi's place, and that Maxi's truck was absent. 

"Let me help you inside. You look absolutely knackered." 

Harrison just nodded in agreement, and let himself be helped up and he leaned more on the older man than he wanted to admit during the walk to his front door. He dug through the pockets of his shorts for his keys, and handed them over when asked to. He made it inside with the help, but was near dead on his feet from the exertion. 

"Couch or bed Hutts?" 

"Bed. Please." He gestured towards the hallway leading to the bedrooms. He kept his eyes closed to minimize the dizziness that, though greatly improved, was still there. So he didn't notice when, instead of the door on the left, he was helped through the door on the right, and was told to sit on what turned out to be Maxi's bed. 

But he didn't notice any of this, too tired to open his eyes and, even if he did, he probably wouldn't have done anything about it. "Thanks again Deano," he mumbled, head already half buried into a pillow. "I owe you one." 

"No worries mate. I'll lock up on my way out." 

Harrison waved a hand in a gesture he hoped meant _Yeah sure, thanks_ and dropped off to sleep seconds later. 

Xxxx

Maxi's shift was over, and he'd declined the invite to head out with the boys for a few beers. Ever since he'd arrived at the tower and discovered that Harrison had been taken to emergency by Deano, he'd been worrying about his new roommate. The trainee had only moved in the month before, but they were getting on like a house on fire. 

He opened the door of their home, dropping his bag onto the tiles by the front door. The living area was quiet and dark which really wasn't surprising. He flipped a few lights on, and headed back the hall to check on his kiwi friend. He turned the handle to the bedroom, pulling it open inch by inch to try and keep from making any noise that would wake the sleeping man. He poked his head in through the gap he created, squinting to make out the bed through the dark. When he did, he blinked in shock. The bed was empty. 

Maxi blinked a few more times, but, sure enough, there was no sleeping Harrison tucked into bed. Confused, he turned to his own room, and through the open door he immediately spotted a Harrison looking lump curled up under his blankets, head tucked under his pillow. A couple of prescription medication bottles were on the floor within reach, as well as a trashcan. The only part of the man visible was his arm, which had been stuck out over the edge of the mattress and flopped down to the carpet. 

The blond shook his head, smiling at the sight. He had no idea how this had happened for the second time, but he wasn't cruel enough to bother a sick man. Harrison surely needed the rest more than he needed to be in his own bed, and more than Maxi needed his questions answered. Instead, he made his way back to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water, and left it on the floor next to the pill bottles in case the kiwi woke in the night and needed to take some more of his medication. 

He snuck back out of the room, closing the door most of the way and then walking back out to the living area. He flipped the TV on and found a mindless comedy show to provide background noise while he cooked up dinner, which he then ate stretched out on the couch. He considered his options while he chewed a mouthful of chicken and pasta. There were two, well three actually. He could sleep out here on the couch, he could sleep in Harrison's bed, or, if he really wanted to, he could share the bed with Harrison. But he dismissed that choice almost as soon as he thought it, deciding that it might make things weird between them. Plus he didn't want to catch whatever had knocked the other man on his ass. 

_The couch is comfy_ he thought. _But it's not like Hutts will need his bed while he's all tucked up in mine. _

He smiled at the picture in his head. Harrison was a bit adorable when he was sleeping if he was honest. But they could just swap beds for the night. It wouldn't kill either of them.


	3. The Time He Got Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison's first time out on Flat Rock doesn't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
Here's chapter three for you all. I personally feel it's not my best work, but it's still got lots of boobooed Harrison to satisfy. Thank you all for your reads and kudos, and keep letting me know what you think. As always, all mistakes are mine. I edit as best I can, but I'm sure there's still some oopsies I didn't catch. Enjoy!  
Piranahaha

There was one place at Bondi that Harrison had quickly learned to despise even more than Backpackers or the South Corner. And that place was Flat Rock. He'd never been out there himself, but he'd seen the result of stupid teenagers tangling with it a number of times throughout the season. Each injury looked excruciating, long swaths of raw, exposed flesh that wasn't deep enough for stitches, but would still take weeks to heal. Not wanting to sacrifice his own skin to the rough rocks, the New Zealander kept well away from there. 

At least until now. 

Now, he was picking his way across the jagged stones following Mouse to the edge where the break was. Some stupid teenage boy had been out there showing off when, at least according to the other teenager that came to the tower, he'd slipped and probably dislocated his shoulder. Harrison was not happy about being sent out to help, but he gritted his teeth and put on a smile, doing what he was told. 

_Please, please let Mouse's black cloud leave us alone. Please._ He hoped that they would be able to get this done quickly, and without further incident. But, he also had a feeling that his prayer to avoid the shorter lifeguard's curse would not be answered. 

"How's it goin' mate?" He looked up as the aforementioned man called out to a young teenager sat on the rocks just a few meters away. 

"Not good," the teen replied, and Harrison could tell he was fighting hard to look tough. "My shoulder's in a pretty bad way."

They were at his side now, and Mouse was the one to crouch down, assessing the injury. "Yeah mate, looks like you've dislocated it. What's your name?"

"Blake."

"Well Blake, we're going to help you get off the rocks and then we'll be able to give you some pain relief. Sound good?" 

"Yeah but can't you give me something first? It hurts bad." Blake's lower lip was all but trembling, and Harrison could see tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. 

"I wish we could bud," he traded places with Mouse, crouching down while he stood to relay the situation to the tower. "But it's kind of dangerous out here so we want to get you out of here as fast as possible." 

Blake nodded, then winced, gasping as the movement jarred his injured shoulder. The dislocation was as bad as any Harrison had seen, not that he'd seen very many. The boy's shoulder was deformed, a large gap where the bones would normally be seated. It sure looked painful, and Harrison was not looking forward to the struggle they were about to have getting him to a safer area to wait for the ambo. 

"Right." Mouse had finished on the radio, clipping it back onto his bag. "The boys have an ambo on the way. Let's get you up. Ready Hutts?" 

Harrison nodded, positioning himself to support Blake's injured side while Mouse took the other side. He crouched, balancing as he prepared to help lift the teen to his feet. 

That's when it all went a bit pear shaped. 

Another teenager, trying to show off for his girlfriend, sorely misjudged the waves when he tried to jump, and was sent flying backwards onto the rocks. He was also sent skidding right into Harrison, who, since his back was turned to the surf, couldn't move or brace himself in time. The kiwi was sent into an uncoordinated cartwheel, his back and shoulder scraping off the rocks as he rolled. The pain was sharp and immediate, and he barely held in a scream. 

"Hutts!" He heard Mouse yell as he was knocked away. 

The tumbling went on for a few seconds, but when it ended he was flat on his back tangled up with the teenager. He sat up, reaching out to steady the teen who was struggling upright while sitting on his feet. The movement sent firey bursts of pain across his left shoulder and down his side. He bit his lip to keep quiet. 

"Hey mate, you okay?" he asked the teen, scanning him for injuries. 

"Y-yeah. I think." The boy's eyes were wide and scared. "I'm so sorry!"

Harrison gave his shoulder a pat. "It's alright mate. You cut up at all?"

"No, no I don't think so. It doesn't feel like it anyway."

"Right." He gave the teen another pat and forced himself back on to his feet, fighting hard against the whimper forming as the movement caused the burning to become worse. 

"I'm okay Mouse," he called. He picked his way back over to where Blake and his coworker were now standing. "Probably gonna need some bandages when we get back though."

Mouse nodded, then set about helping the original patient off of the rocks to where he could safely wait for the ambulance officers to arrive. Harrison followed them, picking his way carefully and trying not to cause himself more pain than necessary. He couldn't help the winces, and muted gasps he let out with each step, the movement making the cuts on his back sting even more. He was also pretty sure he had scrapes on his leg and foot too, but he wasn't going to look until he was off the stupid rock pile. Something wet was running down his back, and he had no idea if it was blood or water. He hoped water, but was pretty sure it was blood. 

He continued to ignore his injuries until Blake was in the hands of the ambulance officers, even though he'd heard a few startled sounds from bystanders when they caught sight of his back. He knew it was going to be bad judging by that. 

"Right Hutts," Mouse said once the teenager was being wheeled away. "Let me see how bad it is." 

The brunet nodded, and turned so the shorter man could examine his back. He heard a low whistle as the wounds came into view. 

"Oh that's a bad one mate." He lifted the radio to his mouth and keyed up. "Mouse to Bondi central."

With a crackle, Jesse's voice replied. _"Go ahead Mouse."_

"Yeah so Harrison got cut up out here when another teenager ran into him. We're gonna need to come back so he can get cleaned up. Over." 

_"Yeah, we saw it in the binos, was a good stack. Bring him on back, over."_

The two lifeguards walked back to their buggy, and Harrison sat gingerly on the seat, keeping his back from coming into contact with anything. The trip felt too long, the sway of the rhino making his muscles flex and causing more sparks of pain. By the time they made it back, he'd all but bitten the inside of his lip bloody in keeping himself from cursing, or worse, crying. 

Kerrbox was waiting for them when they walked through the door of the tower, gloves already on his hands. Without prompting, the brunet went to the cot set up in the first aid area, and sat down so his back was facing the senior lifeguard. 

"Shit Hutts." Kerrbox sounded impressed at the sight. "Flat Rock got you good." 

"Sure did. Hurts like a bitch too," Harrison tried to laugh, trying to lighten up the situation. But the truth was, the injuries on his back burned like he'd been set on fire, and a deeper ache was starting to take hold in the muscles of his back. He was pretty sure that on top of the superficial injuries, he'd managed to strain a few of those too. 

The first touch of the antiseptic wipe made him flinch and hiss, the cold and the stinging a thoroughly unpleasant combination. He gritted his teeth though, and tried his best not to wiggle too much as Kerrbox cleaned the cuts and applied ointment as well as bandages. 

"A couple of these are a bit deep, but not deep enough you need to go down to hospital for sutures," the man said as he worked. "But you're going to be in the tower for a few shifts; at least until they heal up enough for you to swim." 

The trainee nodded, having already figured that would happen. 

"Damn," he heard from behind him. He craned his neck to see who had spoken, and saw Maxi's face creased in a frown as he watched Kerrbox treat the injuries. The blond looked up, and their eyes met for a moment before Harrison had to turn back around. There was something in the other man's eyes, but he was too preoccupied to expend the brain power figuring out what it was.

"You gonna make it Hutts?" His roommate asked, laughing when he got the bird sent his way in return. 

It took a bit more than half an hour, but eventually Kerrbox proclaimed that Harrison's injuries were adequately treated. He was then allowed to take his spot in a tower chair for the rest of the shift. While he was glad to rest and not be aggravating his wounds with salt water, the chair was not much better since he couldn't lean back or even sit normally without rubbing the raw areas on the chair back. So he was left sitting in an awkward position for most of the shift, half leaning forward and more on the edge of the seat than on it. The strain on his already bruised and aching muscles was not pleasant, and he was never so glad in his life to be finished with a shift at Bondi. 

XXxxx

Trent's shift had ended earlier than Harrison's so he was home and stretched out on the couch when the younger man walked through the door. Maxi looked up, pausing his show on Netflix at the sight of his roommate, who was moving with an uncharacteristic stiffness. 

"How's it going Hutts?" he called out as the kiwi went to the kitchen to rummage through their refrigerator. 

"Eh." Was the only reply he got, which was very unlike the talkative man. Concerned, Maxi stood up and went to the kitchen himself, leaning up against the counter to watch his roommate for a minute. He'd seen the injuries on Harrison's back earlier in the day, and he had a feeling that they were much, much more painful than he was letting on. He was putting on a good act, but the tension in his shoulders and the careful way he moved gave away just how uncomfortable he was. 

"You take anything yet for the pain?" Maxi asked when the smaller man turned around to face him, water bottle and leftovers in hand. 

The brunet nodded. "A double dose of Advil PM. It's all I had in my bag." 

"Good." Trent watched as his roommate sighed and propped himself up against the refrigerator. The pain he was in was even more evident now that they were looking at one another. The laugh lines in Harrison's face were deeper, and he had a pinched look about him. His hazel eyes gave away the hurt too. Harrison had expressive eyes. 

"Hey Maxi?" Harrison asked after they'd been standing a few minutes. He'd polished off the majority of the leftover curry, and now was just poking at the last bits with his fork. 

"Yeah Hutts?" 

"I think some of the gauze Kerrbox put on needs changed. It feels like a couple of spots bled through. Would you," he paused and sat the container down. "Would you be able to help me out?" 

"Of course," Maxi agreed. "Come to my room. I have a good kit there to use."

"Thanks mate." Harrison flashed him a weak smile, and followed the older man to his room. The dirty blond vanished into his en-suite for a moment, and returned carrying a large duffle-looking bag marked with a red cross. 

"Strip off and lay down on my bed. It'll be easiest for me to do it that way," he instructed, setting the first aid kit down on the floor. 

"So I'm going to end up in your bed again?" Harrison tried for levity, but he just sounded tired, even to himself. 

A snort was Maxi's response, never once looking up from going through the kit for the supplies he needed. Without further comment, the kiwi pulled his shirt over his head with a pained gasp as tight muscles and raw skin stretched. He left his boardies on, not because of modesty, but because he didn't feel like bending over to get them off. He lay down then, head opposite where the pillows were. 

As he settled, head resting on folded arms, Maxi gathered all his supplies, and knelt on the floor by at Harrison's shoulder. Not wanting to cause more pain to the injured man, Trent began the painstaking process of removing tape and blood crusted gauze pads from Harrison's upper back and side. This close, the gashes were even more impressive than they'd looked when he saw them in the tower. Most of the skin was raw and red, some spots deeper than others. There were a couple of areas now darkening into what was sure to be an impressive array of bruises. 

"You got pretty busted up, didn't you Hutts?" He mused, setting the old bandaging aside in a pile and picking up the antiseptic wipes. "Gonna be a little cold."

Harrison just hummed in response, but didn't stop the hiss that escaped as Maxi began cleaning the dried blood off. 

"Sorry mate," he apologized but didn't stop. 

Maxi kept his touch as gentle as he could, cleaning up the cuts with practiced movements. When everything was cleaner, he applied more antibiotic ointment, and started working on placing the gauze pads where the tape wouldn't catch on the hurt skin. The two didn't talk as he worked, and Maxi was fine with that. He was sure that Harrison was exhausted, and probably hurting pretty badly too. He wouldn't have wanted to make conversation if the roles were reversed. 

When he'd secured the last bit of tape, the blond sat back on his heel to survey his work. Satisfied, he nudged the kiwi's arm. "I'm all done mate." 

With no response, he bent closer, and realized that Harrison was fast asleep, breathing deep and even. _ He must have zonked out while I was working._ Maxi shook his head, standing up to throw out the trash and put his first aid kit back under the sink. After he finished, he stood by the bedside, debating on what to do. He could wake Harrison up and send him to his own bed to sleep, but he hated doing that. He knew that he always had trouble falling back asleep after being woken up, and he didn't know if it was the same for the younger man. If it was, that would just be a mean thing to do after Harrison's bad day. He could also go sleep in Harrison's room, or even on the couch but damn if Trent didn't love his own bed, and he wanted to sleep there. 

He eyed the trainee again, sighed, and made up his mind. He took one of his pillows and set it beside Harrison's head in case he woke up and wanted it, then he draped a blanket over his bare back. Then he stripped down to his own boxers, and settled in on the opposite side with his own pillow and blanket. He took one last look at his soundly sleeping roommate, smiled, and switched his bedside light off. 

_He was right. He ended up in my bed yet again._


	4. The Time He Was So Tired He Forgot Which Bed Was His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison is having the worst day of his lifeguarding career so far. By the end, he's all but sleep walking. That doesn't mix well with his propensity for finding his way into Maxi's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,  
Double feature today! I had the time to edit this chapter, so I figured I would go ahead and post it. All remaining mistakes are mine, and as always, I'm not native to Australia nor am I a lifeguard. So please forgive any mistakes regarding those. I hope you all enjoy!   
Piranahaha

Harrison's day was starting off bad and not getting any better as it went on. He was on the long shift, which meant he started at seven in the morning, and was going to be there until seven that night. Everyone rotated that spot, except the most senior team members, and now it was his turn. The day was hot, the beach was crowded, and things were going wrong left and right. 

_"Bondi central to south corner."_

Harrison groaned as he lifted the radio to reply. "Go ahead central."

_"Looks like you've got at least one, maybe two heads off the back. Not sure if they're in the rip or not, but you might be going for a paddle."_

He looked out and saw that, yes, there were indeed two heads and a lot of splashing in that area. But he couldn't tell if they were in distress or if they were just messing around. Not wanting to chance it, he picked the radio up. "Yeah mate, I see them. I'll go out and make sure."

_"Copy that."_

He stripped off and lifted his board, jogging to the water's edge and tossing it down. He paddled out to where the heads were, and was greeted by two locals who were bemused by the fact a lifeguard had come out to them. 

"No worries boys," Harrison laughed, relieved that it wasn't going to be a double rescue. "But can you please go to the flags instead. I know you're comfortable out here, but tourists are going to follow you, and they aren't" 

"Sure mate. Sorry again," one of them called as they set off towards the flagged area to continue their horseplay. 

The lifeguard waited a moment, then caught a wave back to shore. He shook his head once he was standing on the beach again, sending water droplets sprinkling onto the hot sand. He trotted back to his rhino, set the board in the rack, and picked his radio up. 

"South corner to Bondi central."

_"Go ahead."_

"Yeah, it was just two local blokes messing about. I sent them to the flags. All good."

_"Copy that. Thanks mate."_

He'd just settled back in his spot when he spotted an inexperienced looking swimmer getting caught in the  
rip. He watched a moment, but saw that things were quickly dissolving into panic so he grabbed his board again and headed back into the water. 

XXxxx

Thirteen rescues. It was noon, and Harrison had done thirteen rescues. His arms burned from so much paddling, and his temper was getting shorter the more he had to deal with the sheer idiocy of the crowds. 

"For the third time," he called through the loudspeaker. "This is a non swimming area because the current is dangerous. Go swim between the red and yellow flags."

Not a single person in water moved, or even acknowledged that he'd said anything. He resisted the urge to scream or bash his head into the roof of the rhino. Perhaps both. He was beyond done with the day. The small comfort in it all was that he wasn't the only one running himself into the ground pulling people out of the waves and back to safety. Everyone on the beach had been out multiple times, and no one was happy. Misery loves company after all. 

A scream broke through Harrison's concentration on the water before him, and he whipped around to see a young woman running towards him, frantically pointing towards a spot in the sand. 

"My dad!" she yelled, panting as she got closer. "My dad collapsed! Please help!" 

"Hop in darling." Harrison pointed to the passenger side and jumped behind the wheel. "Show me where."

"Over there!" She pointed to where he could now see a ring of death forming. His stomach dropped. 

"Harrison to Bondi Central," he called as he drove, weaving through the crowd. 

_"Go ahead Hutts."_

"Yeah, I've got a woman down here telling me her dad's collapsed on the beach. I'm not there yet, but could someone start heading down with the defib and some hands. I've got a feeling."

_"Copy that Hutts. Reidy and Chapo are heading your way now. Box is getting the defib to bring out."_

"Copy. Thanks Harries" 

He braked the rhino as they got to the edge of the ring, and threw it into park. He stepped out, following the lady through the crowd. When he got to the center, he found an older man lying on his back, eyes open and staring, mouth agape. He looked closer. The man wasn't breathing.

_Fuck fuck fuck!_ Harrison dropped to his knees at his side and felt for a pulse in the man's neck. He hoped he would find one, but wasn't surprised when he didn't. 

"Harrison to central, it's a resus." He snapped into the radio and tossed it down beside his leg. He knelt up higher, placing his hands on the man's sternum and pushed down hard. With the first compression, he felt ribs popping and a shiver ran down his spine at the strange sensation. This felt nothing like the CPR mannequins he'd trained on. 

From the sand he heard Harris relaying that an ambo was on its way, and that his backup was only seconds out. Still, it felt so much longer before anyone else got there, leaving him alone in the crowd pushing on a dead man's chest to bring him back. In front of him, the man's daughter had crumpled to the sand, tears running down her cheeks. Murmurs moved through the crowd, and he could hear gasps of shock as he worked. Sweat beaded on his brow, his already tired arms burning worse as he pumped. He was exhausted, his breathing ragged and burning in his throat. But he had to keep going. He had to. 

The man didn't make it in the end. The paramedics, when they arrived, called it after trying everything they had for thirty minutes. They covered the man, whose name Harrison never learned, with a sheet and left the police officers to wait for the medical examiner to arrive. Harrison helped the other lifeguards move the crowd away from the area, sending them towards the north end of the beach where the world hadn't stopped spinning. The man's daughter had been taken to the tower by Reidy to sit somewhere quiet while she waited for her boyfriend to arrive. 

The youngest lifeguard stood in the sand, staring at the white sheeted lump just in front of him. A hand clapped on his back, and he turned his head to see Kerrbox standing there, looking more serious than he'd ever seen. 

"That was your first resus, wasn't it?" he asked, looking up at the kiwi. 

"Yeah." He wanted to say more, but he didn't have the words right now. 

"You'll be alright. It'll stick with you. The first one always does. You did everything right, it must've just been his time." Kerrbox gave his shoulder a squeeze, then left, heading back towards the tower. 

Harrison turned too, making his way back to his buggy to return to watching the water. He was tired, not just physically, but mentally too. The resus was vivid in his head, and he had trouble pushing it down so he could focus on his job. He could not wait for the day to be over. 

Six thirty finally arrived, but it didn't bring any relief from Harrison's horrible day. Oh no. Because, despite the numerous warnings, and out right direction to leave the beach and return another day, there was a large group of Chinese tourists who would not leave the water. And they had exactly zero strong swimmers or surf knowledge between them. 

At that point, the young lifeguard had given in to his urge to bang his head on the rhino roof, and had done it multiple times to see if he would feel better. He didn't. He just had a stupid red mark on his forehead and a headache for his efforts. So there he sat, Gonz in the seat next to him watching a bunch of Chinese people playing in the surf well after most sensible people had left the beach. Neither felt much like talking, too irritated by the overtime to make conversation. They stayed until late, almost nine by the time they'd put all the equipment away and locked up the tower. 

Harrison was exhausted, and he still had to walk home. He groaned, considered just sleeping in the tower, then thought better off it since he wasn't scheduled to work the next day. He didn't walk home so much as he trudged, legs feeling heavier with each step. He was barely upright when he got to his front door, and it took him a few tries and even more key drops before he got the door open. He toed his shoes off, dropped his bag, and headed for the bedrooms, eyes hardly open any longer. He was so tired he wasn't hungry, so he forewent dinner in favor of bedtime. He was awake enough to realize that his roommate, Maxi, wasn't home because he hadn't seen the truck in the driveway. He wasn't, however, awake enough to notice when he walked into the wrong room and flopped into the wrong pillow. Within seconds, he was out like a light. 

XXxxx

"So anyway," Rod Kerr leaned back in his chair at the bar having just finished off his last beer of the night. "Hutts got his first resus today. Bloke didn't make it though. He seemed shaken by it."

Maxi nodded, sipping the last bit of his own pint. "I'll keep an eye on him Box."

The older lifeguard nodded. "Thanks Maxi. He got stuck on overtime too. Bunch of Chinese fucks wouldn't get out of the water when they were told. Couldn't leave them to drown themselves." 

"Hell of a way to end what sounds like a hell of a day. Glad I had off today." The blond laughed as he was flipped the bird. 

"Yeah, piss off." 

Maxi glanced at his watch, the drained his glass. He pushed back his chair and stood, clapping Kerrbox on the shoulder. "I'm heading home mate. See you Thursday right?" 

The stocky man nodded, and stood as well, dropping a few bills on the table for a tip. They were the last two of the group, most having to leave earlier due to working the next day. They parted ways in the car park, and Maxi drove home through quiet streets. It was late, but not terribly so. It was a week night though, which kept the traffic down. 

At home, he made his way in as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb Harrison's sleep. As expected, the house was dark and silent. He slipped his shoes off next to his roommates, and went down the hall to his room. He intended to take a piss, then strip down and crash for the night, but his plan was derailed the moment he stepped through his door. 

There, sprawled face down in his pillow, was a half naked Harrison wearing only his boxers. His snoring was obnoxious, and he was totally unaware that someone had just walked in. But why on earth was he in Maxi's bed yet again?

"Seriously Hutts," he spoke aloud even though he was fairly sure he wasn't going to be heard. "What is with you and my bed?" 

He moved to the bedside and nudged the kiwi's arm, trying to wake him up so he could sleep in his own bed. That didn't work. The man only grunted, then burrowed his head further into the pillow. 

"Come on mate. I want to sleep too."

He shook the brunet's shoulder, but still got nothing but a small grumble. 

"Mate, I'm just going to crawl in there with you if you don't get your ass up."

He gave up after that, heading to his bathroom for a quick piss and brush of his teeth to rid himself of the beer taste on his tongue. He stripped off, dropping his shirt and shorts into his over-flowing laundry basket. Then he slipped into his bed opposite his intruding roommate, rolling onto his side to face him. The brunet, with his messy sun streaked hair and face soft in sleep, was adorable and sparks flared low in the Aussie's gut. He wasn't open about being bisexual, but he didn't hide it either. And Harrison was beginning to get under his skin in a way he hadn't experienced with a bloke before. A girl, sure. He'd had lots of crushes and was even in love for a bit. But never had he felt much more than short-lived lust that ended after a night between the sheets for another man. The problem was, he didn't know where the kiwi was on the spectrum. They'd never talked about it, never talked about dating at all actually. So he had no plans to do anything about the feelings churning his stomach and sending butterflies up his chest whenever Harrison gave him a smile or a laugh. 

Well, he wasn't going to do anything as long as the man stopped showing up in his bed. 

XXX

Harrison woke slowly, savoring the sweet feeling of being well rested, and not having to get up to do anything any time soon. After his previous shift, he was in desperate need of his days off, and was looking forward to spending the day doing nothing but watching mindless TV in his boxers and eating to his heart's content. 

Opening his eyes, his heart nearly stopped when he was met by the sight of Maxi stretched out beside him in his bed. A shirtless, grinning Maxi. 

"Morning sunshine," he crowed, laughing at the startled look on Harrison's face. "Did you sleep well?"

"What the fuck?!" He sat straight up, looking around and realizing that Maxi wasn't in his bed, he was in Maxi's. He stared at the Aussie who had also sat up, sheets pooling over his hips, muscular chest and tattoos on full display. But Harrison wasn't looking. Nope. He was. Not. Looking. 

"How did I get in your bed again?" he asked, looking at the older man for help. 

The dirty blond, it turned out, was no help at all. He shrugged a shoulder, then flopped back into the bed, resting one arm behind his head, the muscles in his arm flexing. "I dunno mate. I found you sleeping when I got back from having some beers with the boys. You didn't wake up when I tried, so I just went to sleep too." 

Harrison ran a hand through his messy hair, trying to remember how he'd gotten here. He remembered that the day before had been a hellacious shift, and that he'd been barely awake when he came home. He must've accidentally gone into Maxi's room instead of his own when he tried to go to bed. 

"Trent, I'm so sorry." He looked over at the older man, who waved a hand at the apology. 

"No worries mate. We both slept, nothing weird happened. It's all fine." 

The brunet didn't quite feel the same, still ashamed to have ended up in Maxi's bed for the fourth time. He tossed the covers back and swung his legs to the edge of the bed, completely missing the way his roommate ran his eyes over his body in a very un-roommate way. 

"I'm uh, I'm just gonna go." He beat a hasty retreat across the hall to his own room, ears burning as a deep laugh followed him. He shut the door and belly flopped onto his own bed, smashing his head into the pillow. 

"Harrison," he declared aloud. "You're a fucking idiot."


	5. The Time He Almost Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue in the South Corner goes horribly wrong for Harrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!  
Here it is, the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it, and please forgive any mistakes I may have missed while editing. This chapter was actually pretty hard for me to write, and took a couple of days but I think it came out okay in the end. As a side note, I realize that the scenario in this chapter is very unlikely to ever happen, but it sure makes for a dramatic read. So kindly ignore that little fact if you will. Please let me know what you think!   
Piranahaha

Harrison was not on the top of his game today, and he could thank one lifeguard in particular for that: his roommate Trent Maxwell. The bastard. Really, it wasn't the older man's fault, it was his but he was loathe to admit that. Ever since he'd woken up in Maxi's bed for the fourth time two weeks ago, he'd felt like things had shifted the slightest bit between them. It wasn't anything in particular he could point out, just a sense that the Aussie had started _looking_ at him rather than just looking whenever they interacted. He got the feeling that there was some kind of feeling behind those blue eyes whenever he found them studying him, but he couldn't figure out what exactly that feeling was. 

It was driving him absolutely batty trying to make sense of it all. 

So no, he was not at his best today, especially not after he'd had a few less than stellar nights of sleep that consisted of a lot of tossing about, and only a little bit of rest. But he'd been blessed with the small favor of being stationed on the rhino at Backpacker's with Reidy while Maxi was towards the North end bouncing across the waves on the jetski. The day was hot, the beach was crowded, and it was only a matter of time before he would be running into the surf for some idiot caught in a rip. Until then, he let his mind wander, puzzling over his not problem with his roommate. 

"Oi Hutts." Harrison's absent water watching was interrupted by Reidy's call. He followed the man's finger, locating a head just visible over the waves being pulled out the back rather quickly. 

"Yeah I see him." With quick moves, he undid his belt pack and stripped his blue shirt off, tossing both onto his seat as he bounced over the board onto the burning sand. He hefted the rescue board in his right hand, and sprinted towards the water. Behind him, he heard Reidy call the rescue in to the tower over the radio. 

The first splash of water over his legs was a welcome relief from the heat, but he didn't dwell on it. He kept running, then hopped a few times as he threw the board forward before he got on and started paddling. The spray of the saltwater stung his eyes a bit, but he just blinked it away, keeping his head up, focused on where the head was. He could still see it, just barely, and he could tell that panic was starting to really set in for the unfortunate swimmer. Gritting his teeth, he powered on, arms starting to feel the strain as he pushed forward against the breaking waves. He was going to make it in time. 

Harrison was not expecting to be greeted by a second swimmer when he crested the last wave that came between him and the patient. But there he was, also in distress, also panicking. He was only a few meters away, and he called out to them. 

"I'm coming! You're alright! Just stay calm, I'm almost there!" He paddled the last bit, sitting up as he came beside the two men who grabbed his board. He could tell by their faces that his reassurance had fallen onto deaf ears, and he got a sense that something wasn't right. 

"Okay, you're 'right mate," he reassured again, partially for himself but he would never admit that to anyone. "One of you climb on in front of me and lay on your stomach."

The first man, a rather large bloke, made a mad scramble to get out of the water, dangerously rocking the board with his weight. 

"Hey!" The second man shouted, still panting from the exertion of staying afloat. "No!" 

Before Harrison could say anything, the second man began grabbing at the first, trying to pull him back off the board so he could get on. The bigger man, who had already made it up on the rescue board, fought back to keep from being pulled off. Somewhere in the seconds that followed, a solid kick landed on the lifeguard's jaw, knocking him back with a stunned grunt. 

The board, which up to this point had been maintaining stability fairly well, flipped, sending all three back into the rushing rip current. Thanks to his training, the kiwi managed to keep a hold on the board as he was dumped, not wanting to lose the only source of floatation this far out. He surfaced seconds after being thrown, jaw throbbing from the blow he'd copped. The two men were dissolving into further panic after being tossed off the board, and had resorted to trying to climb one another. 

"Oi!" Harrison shouted, pulling himself up in the water at the back of the board. "Knock it off and grab the board!" 

Maybe he should have been a bit more specific, because the moment the instructions left his mouth, the second man grabbed the nose of the rescue board, sending the back end up into the air, and directly into Harrison's chest, knocking the breath right out of his lungs. Gasping for air, he wasn't ready for the board to continue upward and strike him across the head before it totally flipped and shot away in the surf. 

Under normal circumstances, Harrison would have no problem staying afloat in the waves and would have been able to signal for help. But these were not normal circumstances. His ears rung from the force of the hit he'd taken from the board, and his vision was blurry. His thoughts were disconnected, his entire head fuzzy and he was disoriented. He was aware enough to realize when he took another hit from the panicking swimmers, this one pushing him underneath the surface. 

_ Hold your breath_ he thought. But as the seconds ticked by, his chest burned, his head ached, and he couldn't get back to the surface because someone was holding him down. Bubbles escaped his nose, and he couldn't stop from swallowing the water any longer. It felt like fire as it filled his nose and his throat. His eyes closed, darkness began to take over. 

_Maxi help me_ he thought just before the nothingness took over. 

XXX

Maxi was having a pretty good day. He'd been assigned to the jetski for the morning and was enjoying spending his time skipping across the waves in the sunshine. What he wasn't enjoying was the way his mind kept wandering whenever he didn't have anything else to be focused on. His thoughts strayed every time to his roommate, the kiwi Harrison. The man who'd ended up in his bed four times now, and Maxi was starting to think maybe he should just invite him in there for real. But he was conflicted. All the other times he was with a bloke, it had always been a quick fling. A fuck, and then a 'thanks, goodbye' in the morning. 

Harrison was special. He was worth more than just a fuck, and the older man didn't want to sacrifice their great friendship just because his dick wanted to get involved. 

Speaking of the younger lifeguard, he turned towards the south corner where he knew the man was stationed with Reidy. Across the radio, he heard that the kiwi was headed out into the rip to pull a man out so he kept an eye on things from where he was bobbing in the waves. He watched, warmth and pride filling his chest as the other lifeguard paddled hard to reach the man, no, the men that were in danger. It didn't help his conflicted feelings to see the way the muscles in the man's arms rippled as he moved or the way the sun shone on his tanned skin. God Harrison was a beautiful, beautiful man. 

Trent had almost lost himself to fantasy, when something pulled his attention back to the on-going rescue. And his heart dropped as he saw Harrison being kicked, then a few seconds later the board swamping. 

_Fuck._ He keyed the radio strapped to his lifejacket. "Maxi to tower. Did ya see Harrison just took a kick and the board went over?"

_"Yeah Maxi, we saw it. Reidy is going now, I've got Beardy on standb-"_ Kerrbox's voice cut off, and Trent saw why. Harrison had just taken a rescue board to the head, and he was going under, pushed down by the two men he'd been trying to save. 

"Fuck!" This time he cursed aloud, throttling up the jetski and heading for the drowning men. To the right, he saw Reidy paddling furiously from the shoreline, and Beardy was just hitting the water. On the shore stood Jesse, who was stripped and ready with his board. 

Maxi looked back to the rescue site, and his stomach lurched as he realized that Harrison hadn't resurfaced. _No, no, no!_

Reidy reached the location first, dragging one man onto his board and the other grabbed a hold on the opposite side. As he approached, Maxi could see the panic on the older man's face. He turned and shouted towards Beardy, and then towards him. 

"I can't find Harrison!" 

Heart pounding, he throttled back on the ski as he came on the scene, eyes scanning the waves for his roommate's body. His eyes caught a shadow, and he didn't hesitate in abandoning the ski to dive in. The water was cold on his heated skin, but he didn't pause as he pushed himself deeper and deeper to the limp form he knew was Harrison's. His eyes stung, but he didn't dare close them in case he missed, knowing that time was not on their side. By the time he was at the body, his lungs were burning from the strain, but he didn't care. He wrapped one arm around the kiwi's too still chest, and used the other to paddle as he kicked with all his might towards the bright light of the surface. 

Trent gasped for air as he surfaced, panting from the strain. Hutt's body was against his, head rolled back on his shoulder. His eyes were closed. His lips were blue. He wasn't breathing. 

"Beardy!" he screamed to the dark haired man who was nearest, just positioning his patient for the ride in. "Resus! Tell the tower!" 

The man didn't hesitate, turning immediately to give the three pulls. It was everyone's nightmare to see that signal, but now it was multiplied knowing that it was one of their own. Maxi struck out for the ski, towing his best friend with him. When he reached the side of the jetski, he paused. _How the hell am I going to get him in to shore?_

There was no one else available to give him a hand getting Harrison to shore, not with Reidy and Beardy both managing patients. With the man unconscious, there was no way for him to hold on by himself, and no way for Maxi to secure him on the back. 

_Fuck it._ He hefted the smaller man out of the water, tossing him on his stomach across the front seat of the jetski. _I’ll just have to hold him._ He pulled himself up after, settling on the seat and using his legs to help hold the body on the ski. He gunned it then, whipping around and beelining for the shore where he could see Jesse standing. He didn't worry about the other two men being pulled from the surf, his focus was all on the unmoving man pinned between his thighs and the handlebars. 

Trent didn't land the jetski with any kind of finesse, just ran it into the ground and leaped off, shouting to Jesse for help as he started pulling Harrison off the ski's seat. The shorter man was there in seconds, grabbing the downed lifeguard's lower half and the two ran up the sand out of the danger of the water. They laid him out, and Maxi pressed two shaking fingers to the thin skin of the brunet's neck, hoping that he would feel a pulse. On the other side of his head, Jesse was ripping into the oxy bag, pulling out the bag mask and attaching it to the cylinder. 

"I've got a pulse!" he shouted seconds later, a wave of relief washing through him, making him dizzy. "He's still not breathing though." 

He helped hold the mask over the Harrison's blue lips, watching as his chest rose as the first breath was forced into his flooded lungs. Dimly, he was aware of the crowd around them, and of more lifeguards arriving; Hoppo with the defib, Reidy and Beardy still dripping from the rescue. He kept his hold on the younger man's head, tilting his neck so his airway remained open. Frothy liquid was starting to bubble up and out of his nose as well as his mouth. It was sickening to see. 

"Come on Hutts," Jesse murmured, squeezing the bag again. This time, after he let it go, the still body in the sand gave a small shudder, and took its first breath without help. 

"Yes Hutts! Come on mate, come on!" Reidy cried, resting a hand on his shoulder. Beardy stood behind him, relaying through the radio to Kerrbox in the tower. 

Harrison took another small breath, and then a bigger, deeper one. His body convulsed, gagging as even more water started to stream down his chin. 

"Roll him!" 

Maxi stayed at his head, cradling it in his hands. The gagging, when it started, was violent. Foamy water gushed out of his mouth and onto the sand. Jesse kept the oxygen mask as close as he could to Harrison's face as he vomited again and again. He was the one to see the first flutter of eyelids, calling out in joy that Hutts was waking up. 

XXX

Pain was the first thing Harrison noticed as he began waking up. Everything in his body hurt. His chest, his head, his throat, even his nose hurt. His arms and legs felt leaden, and he struggled to open his eyes. His brain was fuzzy, thoughts fleeting and hard to hold on to. He felt his body being rolled, felt hands on his head and on his shoulders, but he didn't know why. 

_Wasn't I in the middle of a rescue? What happened? Oh my God I have to get back out to them! They're drowning!_

He fought the hands holding him with the little strength he could muster. He needed to sit up, he needed to get back to the rescue. He didn't need to be laying down! His eyes fluttered, and he felt something dripping off his chin onto his chest. Strong hands grabbed his head, forcing him back down on the sand but his head felt like it was being rested in someone's lap. 

_What is going on?_

"-rison! Harrison!" Someone was yelling his name. 

"Harrison, settle down mate. You're alright. Stop fighting me." Something was pressed over his face. He could feel air flowing across his lips, but he didn't like it. He rolled his head back and forth. 

"No Hutts. Don't fight. It's oxygen, okay mate? Open your eyes and look at me. I need you to look at me." He knew that voice. It was Maxi's voice. _Why does he sound so upset?_

He groaned, finally managing to peel his sticky eyelids open. The light was too bright, and he almost closed them against the sharp pain that throbbed through his head. But he couldn't. Maxi had told him to open his eyes. He needed to open his eyes. He did blink though, trying to clear the blur from his sight so he could see who was looking down at him. After a few blinks, he could see again. 

Hovering above him was Trent's worried face, brow wrinkled and blue eyes panicked. Harrison was confused. His face must have shown it, because the older man was quick to reassure him. 

"You're okay Harrison. There was an accident during your last rescue. You got knocked out and swallowed a lot of water. You're alright now, just stay calm and take deep breaths okay? What hurts?" 

He wanted to ask questions, but his tongue was thick in his mouth when he tried. "Head," he managed to get out. "Head hurts."

Maxi nodded. "You got hit by the board. I'm not surprised your head hurts." 

Harrison made a noise he hoped sounded like agreement. He closed his eyes again, resting back on what he now realized was Maxi's lap. The hands petting his head must also be the Aussie's. He didn't really care in that moment, too exhausted to protest. 

He stayed that way for a few moments, letting the oxygen from the mask over his face help clear his mind. His chest still ached, and he felt sick to his stomach but he was perking up a bit the longer he lay there. He blinked his eyes open, finding that his roommate was still staring down at him. 

"Tower?" he asked, hoping it would make sense. As bad as he was sure he was, he didn't want to stay laying on the beach with tourists staring at him any longer than he had to. 

"Think you can sit?" The blond asked in return, frowning. 

He nodded, then started moving to sit. His back was supported by hands, more than just Maxi's broad ones. He looked to his right, and, seeing the tattoos, realized Jesse was helping too. He sat a moment, letting his equilibrium settle before he nodded at the men around him and was helped to his feet. He swayed, leaning into Maxi's side with his arm looped over the older man's strong shoulders for support. He was helped to the back of the rhino by the older man, and he sat with a heavy sigh. He felt shaky, and when he looked down he noticed that his hands were trembling. 

Trent sat down beside him in the back, one hand holding the oxygen bag and the other he wrapped around Harrison to keep him from falling over when the buggy started moving. The kiwi didn't care that he was leaning on another man, that he was practically cuddled up with him. He didn't care about much of anything besides breathing and stifling the nausea rolling in his stomach. He closed his eyes against the sun, trying not to cry from the pounding in his head. _Probably have a concussion._

They made it back to the tower without him tossing his cookies, but it was getting to be a close call. He was practically carried up the steps into the cool tower, and taken directly to the cot in their medical area. He sat on the edge, letting his head hang down, swallowing hard against the rising bile. 

"Lay back Hutts," Maxi encouraged, pressing against his shoulder to make him lay down. "The ambo is coming."

"Gonna be sick," he groaned back, not wanting to vomit on the floor. He clutched the basin that was thrust into his view, and stopped fighting the sick. Water and stomach acid flowed out of his mouth, splattering into the bottom of the basin. He groaned, back spasming as he dry heaved repeatedly. 

A large, gentle hand rubbed circles on his back, soothing some of his upset. He looked up through his messy hair, trying to send his thanks to Maxi without opening his mouth. The man's eyes were sympathetic, his expression calm as he stood by Harrison's side. Finally the brunet had finished vomiting for the time being, and lay back on the cot, shivering as the remaining water dried on his skin. He curled onto his side still clinging to the basin as his stomach cramped and rolled uneasily. A blanket was draped over his bare chest, and he was glad for it. The oxygen mask was also placed back over his face, which he didn't care for but he knew he wasn't going to win an argument about it. 

He stayed like that, curled in a fetal position with his lungs aching and stomach cramping while he waited for the ambulance to arrive. He was exhausted, and let his eyes slip closed. Maxi was still standing at the side of the cot, leaning a bit so he was almost but not quite sitting on the mattress. With Harrison laying as he was, his forehead was practically touching the man's hip but he didn't care. It was comforting to know that his best friend (his maybe more) was right there with him during the scariest time of his life. 

XXX 

Maxi held himself together pretty well throughout the entire ordeal, if he did say so himself. He kept it together when Harrison wasn't breathing, and he kept it together right up until the younger man was whisked away in the back of the ambulance heading for St. Vincent's Emergency. After those doors closed though, and he was left standing on the promenade with Hoppo and Reidy, he felt the adrenaline crash and the fear finally sink in. His hands started shaking and his legs felt like they were turning to jelly. He leaned against the railing, sucking in a loud breath. 

"You a'right Maxi?" Reidy asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Fuck no I'm not. He almost died. Harrison almost fucking died and-" he choked, forcing the sob back down his throat. He was not going to cry, at least not right here and not right now. 

"I know Maxi, I know." The older lifeguard's hand gripped his shoulder, squeezing it hard as he too thought about what had happened. "I've never been so damn scared." 

"Take a break boys," their boss's deep voice ordered making Maxi look up at him in confusion. The man's face was drawn, eyes serious. "Everyone involved is taking at least thirty minutes. The rest can cover. I'll need everyone to write an incident report by the end of shift today too. But take some time first. Okay?" 

Both lifeguards nodded, heading back to the tower. There, they met up with Beardy and Jesse, relaying what the head lifeguard had told them. The four men left the tower, heading to the changing area where they could sit for a few minutes and talk undisturbed. By the time the thirty minutes were up, they were all feeling better. Not good by any means, and they wouldn't truly breathe a sigh of relief until they knew that the youngest member was going to be alright. 

The rest of Maxi's shift was much less eventful, and he only had to perform two more rescues, neither of which were difficult. Still, he was more than ready to shut down the tower and go to the emergency department to see for himself how Harrison was doing. The last time he had spoken to Hoppo, the head lifeguard had said he was still waiting for news. That was more than three hours ago, so maybe he would have some news by now. 

The blond man finished backing the rhino and board trailer into the tunnel, and twisted the key to shut the engine down. He hopped out, and pulled the garage door shut, making sure it locked before he headed for the stairs to the tower. When he stepped inside, he was a bit surprised to see Hoppo sitting in one of the chairs, frowning at some paperwork. The oldest lifeguard glanced up as he heard the door shut. 

"Maxi," he greeted, pushing back from the desk. "I'm assuming you're going to check on Harrison?" 

"Yeah Hop. Figured that way if he was getting discharged I could offer him a ride home." 

The man smiled. "Good thing. He just called me fifteen minutes ago and said he was being sent home and that he's not supposed to work for at least a week. I told him I would send you over after shift to pick him up."

Trent let out a sigh of relief. _He's okay. Harrison is okay._

He grinned back at his boss. "Fantastic. I'll head over now. Want me to text you an update later on?" He knew the man well, and while he appeared unconcerned, deep down he was probably fretting as badly as a father would. 

"Sure Max. Sounds good. Take care of him huh?" 

"Will do Hop."

He tossed a wave over his shoulder as he all but bolted back out of the tower and towards the car park where his jeep sat. He climbed in, wincing at the superheated interior. He cranked the air con on as high as he could, and made his way out of the parking area and to the main road, turning left for St. Vincent's. 

When he arrived, he pulled into the first parking spot he found, and slammed the car into park. He left the keys in it, knowing he wouldn't be long, and power walked his way to the doors under the emergency sign. 

"Hi," he greeted the older woman seated at the information desk. "I'm here to pick up my friend, Harrison Reid?" 

She frowned, clicking a few keys on her computer and then looked up. "He's been discharged. He's probably waiting somewhere in the lobby. You can go have a look about for him."

"Thank you." He smiled at started combing through the waiting area, looking for the familiar mop of brown hair. He found the man he was looking for curled up in a chair in a corner close to the doors he'd entered. He stopped a few steps away, absorbing the sight before him. It was a mixture of adorable and sad, and he wasn't sure what to feel besides relieved. 

Harrison had tucked his legs up onto the chair beside him, and was curled up with a blanket wrapped around him, head resting on the wall. His eyes were closed, and he had fallen asleep in the terribly uncomfortable position. The older man took a moment to look him over, pleased to see that he had more color in his face again, though he still looked a bit pale and he definitely looked exhausted. 

"Hutts," he called softly, reaching a hand out to shake the man's knee. "Hutts it's Maxi mate. I'm here to take you home." 

The younger man woke with a small snort, blinking tired hazel eyes at the man crouched in front of him. "Maxi?"

"Yeah Hutts." Trent reached a hand out to help him stand, which he did, still clutching the blanket around his bare chest. "I'm taking you home." 

The brunet nodded, and didn't protest the arm that was wrapped around him as they walked out of the emergency department and across the car park to where Maxi had left his jeep. He also didn't protest when the taller man opened the door for him, or closed it after he'd sat down. He was too tired from his mishap earlier in the day, and from his time spent being poked and prodded by doctors. 

Their ride home was silent, save for the radio. By the time Maxi parked in the covered drive, he was almost sure that his roommate had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. He was wrong it turned out. The younger man undid his seatbelt as the engine shut off, and pulled himself out of the seat with a groan. He stretched, wobbling a bit as he did. Then he coughed, throat still raw from the salt water. Maxi was by his side in seconds, worried by the wet sounds coming from his (more than) friend's mouth. 

"You okay Harrison? They checked your lungs out good right?" 

The younger man cracked a small smile at the blond's fussing. "Yeah Trent, they checked me out good. Told me I'd probably cough for a couple of days though." 

He followed Maxi into the house, toeing off his thongs as soon as he crossed the threshold. He yawned then, eyelids heavy. Seeing this, the Aussie gently gripped his shoulders and steered him down the hallway to the bedrooms. But, instead of sending him into his own room, he pulled the smaller kiwi into his own room, ignoring the confused look sent his way. He just pushed Harrison down onto the bed, then moved into his bathroom to strip off and brush his teeth. When he came back, he smiled at seeing that the younger man hadn't tried to leave, and had just stripped off his boardies before crawling under the blankets. 

It had been a tough day, probably one of the scariest Trent had ever faced in his six years as a lifeguard at Bondi. He'd nearly lost the man who was becoming the most important thing in his life, and there was no way he was willing to let him out of his sight. At least, not for tonight. So, in just his own boxers, he crawled in on the side opposite the other man, tugging the blanket up to his waist and propping his head up on his arms. Harrison was already nearly asleep, and Maxi couldn't deny just how gorgeous the kiwi was, or how right it felt having him beside him in bed. But all of that could wait for another day. Right now, all that mattered was that Harrison was going to be fine, and he was where Maxi could keep an eye on him. 

In his bed.


End file.
